le retour des disparus
by Kaleiya
Summary: Après la disparition du pharaon, des personnes de son entourage refont surface pour se débarrasser de Yugi mais un obstacle se présentera devant eux .
1. après le pharaon

**Chapitre 1 : Après le pharaon**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Atemu . Yugi s'en était remis difficilement mais avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait pu surmonter la disparition de son double . Deux jours après ce moment, Il y avait eu une nouvelle au lycée, une certaine Juliana Phillips qui appréciait particulièrement Yugi . Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus azur descendants jusqu'à ses cuisses, des yeux d'un vert profond qui lui rappelait étrangement l'Orichalque, et une peau assez claire . Elle s'était montrée un peu timide le premier jour mais elle avait réussi à s'incruster au bout de trois jours . A présent, c'était une bonne amie a Yugi et aux autres . Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis au parc . Yugi constata que Juliana était venue à l'avance .

.-Salut Juliana, dit Yugi .

La jeune fille tourna la tête et sourit en voyant son ami .

.-Salut Yugi, répondit la jeune fille . On dirait qu'on est en avance !

.- Ouais ! D'habitude, c'est Théa qui arrive de bonne heure .

.- Il me semble que l'on a une bonne demi-heure d'avance !

.- Rien que ça ?

.-On va devoir attendre !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Théa arriva en courant .

.- Salut vous deux, dit celle-ci .

.- Salut Théa, répondit Yugi .

.- Tu es seule ? ajouta Juliana .

.- Oui, répondit Théa .

.- HE HO !

Tristan et Joey arrivèrent en courant .

.- On est en retard ? questionna Tristan .

.- Non, vous etes a l'heure ! répondit Juliana avec un clin d'œil .

.- Pour une fois ! ajouta Théa .

.- Qu'est ce qui vous a permis d'être a l'heure vous deux ? demanda Yugi .

.- Bonne question ! répondit Joey .

.- On va aux arcades ? questionna Juliana .

.- OUAIS ! répondirent les autres en chœur .

Dans un immeuble de la ville, trois personnes montaient un escalier . Elles s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage et ouvrirent la porte d'un gigantesque appartement . Celui-ci était vide . L'une des personnes entra . C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs descendants jusqu'au hanches, aux yeux vert foncés et a la peau mate qui était entrée la première .

.- On va devoir faire avec ! Dit-elle .

La seconde personne entra . C'était un jeune homme qui ressemblait presque parfaitement a Atemu, sauf qu'il avait une espèce de cicatrice noire en travers du visage .

.- Malheureusement Elyon ! répondit-il . Cléopatre, rentre !

La dernière personne entra . C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés descendants eux aussi jusqu'au hanches, aux yeux violets et a la peau mate .

.- Arrête de me donner des ordres Ramsès ! répondit Cléopatre .

.- Si tu mordais moins, je n'y serai pas obligé ! ajouta Ramsès .

.- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! ordonna Elyon . J'aimerai bien me concentrer !

Elyon fit apparaître une baguette dorée entre ses doigts . Elle l'agita légèrement et la pièce vide se transforma en un salon digne de ce nom .

.- Voilà qui est déjà mieux ! ajouta Elyon .

Elle entra dans la pièce qui doit servir de cuisine . Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et la pièce devint une belle cuisine . Elle alla ensuite dans une autre pièce et répéta la même opération . La pièce devint une chambre a coucher . Il y avait des sculptures de scorpions et le lit ressemblait lui-même a un scorpion .

.- A toi ! dit Elyon en lancant la baguette a son frère .

Ramsès l'attrapa au vol, entra dans une pièce vide et fit la même opération que sa sœur . La pièce se changea en une chambre a coucher particulièrement sinistre .

.- C'est ton tour p'tite sœur ! dit-il en donnant la baguette a Cléopatre .

Elle fit comme son frère et sa sœur avec la baguette . La pièce qu'elle avait choisie se changea en une chambre a coucher avec des sculptures de serpents en or massif .

.- Maintenant qu'on est installés, préparons notre vengeance ! fit Elyon .

****


	2. une étrange journée

**Chapitre 2 : Une étrange journée**

Nos amis étaient aux arcades . Joey faisait un jeu de combat et se battait contre Tristan .

.- Tu vas mordre la poussière ! fit Joey .

.- On verra ca ! ajouta Tristan .

Théa était sur le dance machine (j'appelle ca comme ca car je connais pas le nom exact !) avec Juliana et elles s'amusaient comme des folles . Yugi les regardait . Soudain, il sentit quelquechose glisser le long de son dos . Cette chose tomba au sol et il put voir ce que c'était . La chose en question était un serpent doré . Celui-ci s'évapora .

.- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ! s'écria Yugi .

A l'appartement, Cléopatre poussa un grognement de mécontentement .

.- Quelqu'un a réussi a tuer mon serpent ! fit-elle .

.- On dirait que quelqu'un veut nous barrer la route . ajouta Ramsès .

.- Alors je vais utiliser mon autre plan !

.- Essaye de réussir a trouver le geneur .

.- J'y compte bien ! Mais je ne tiens pas a m'en occuper .

.- Alors je le ferai ! Ca me sortira un peu .

Ramsès mit des gants dotés de griffes a ses mains (genre Wolverine pour vous donner une idée) .

Aux arcades, Joey s'était fait battre par Tristan et devait donc payer a boire a tout le monde . Ils allèrent donc au snack le plus proche pour y remédier . Théa s'appretait a aller commander mais Juliana insista pour y aller elle . Théa céda et laissa son amie aller commander leur repas . Juliana regarda attentivement la fille derrière la caisse tout en commandant les boissons et la nourriture . La fille avait un air étrange qui interpella notre amie . La fille s'appretait a apporter le plateau a la table où était Yugi .

.- Laisser moi faire mademoiselle, insista la fille, c'est trop lourd pour vous .

.- Non, rétorqua Juliana, c'est a moi de le faire !

.- Mais vous aurez du mal a rejoindre vos quatre amis .

.- Comment savez-vous que je suis venue avec quatre personnes alors que je faisais la queue depuis dix bonnes minutes et que vous etes arrivée il y a deux minutes ?

La serveuse eu une expression mauvaise sur le visage . Juliana emporta le plateau a la table où étaient Yugi et les autres .

Du coté de l'appartement, Cléopatre était furieuse de ne pas avoir pu approcher Yugi, mais heureuse en meme temps .

.- J'ai trouvé le geneur ! dit-elle .

.- Raconte . ajouta son frère .

.- La fille qui les accompagnent depuis peu, elle a vu que j'avais pris le contrôle de cette serveuse .

.- Tu connais son nom ?

.- Juliana Philips !

.- Alors j'irai lui rendre une petite visite ce soir !

.- Essaye de ne pas trop tarder ! Elyon m'inquiète .

.- Moi aussi elle m'inquiète . Tu n'auras qu'a m'attendre dans ma chambre vu qu'elle est la plus éloignée de celle de notre sœur .

.- Bien grand frère .

Cléopatre embrassa son frère sur la joue .


	3. la boite mystérieuse

**Chapitre 3 : la boite mystérieuse**

Il était 21h00, Juliana était rentrée chez elle . Sa maison était dans un coin isolé et éloigné de la ville . La jeune fille était en train de prendre sa douche . Pendant ce temps, Ramsès en profita pour entrer dans la maison .

.- Bon, il ne me reste qu'a trouver sa chambre . se dit-il .

Il monta l'escalier, ouvrit une porte au hasard et eu la chance de trouver la chambre de la jeune fille . Celle-ci était assez simple et ressemblait a une chambre d'hotel . Il ouvrit une boite sur le bureau et en examina le contenu .

.- Curieux .

Celle-ci ne contenait qu'une lettre et un pendentif vert . Il prit la lettre et la lut .

.- Qu'est ce que…mais c'est l'écriture de mon frère !

Il fut surpris de voir que cette lettre avait été écrite par Atemu lui meme il y a seulement un mois .

Je voudrais te demander un service, pourrais tu protéger Yugi de ma sœur ainée et de tous ceux qui l'aide . Je t'en serai très reconnaissant et je te jure que je n'en dirai rien a ton frère .

_J'attends ta réponse ._

_Atemu _

.- Alors elle est envoyée par Atemu . Mais pourquoi elle ?

Il reposa la lettre et s'intéressa au pendentif . Celui-ci se mit a rayonner et Ramsès fut prit d'un terrible mal de tete . Il s'effondra au sol, la tete dans les mains et tenant encore le pendentif . A ce moment là, Juliana entra précipitamment dans sa chambre en courant et trouva l'intrus inconscient .

A l'aéroport de la ville, une jeune fille ressemblant étonnament a Kisara attendait quelqu'un .

.- Tu arrives quand Libra ? se dit-elle .

.- Maintenant Lyra !

Lyra se retourna . Derrière elle, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux bleu pastel coiffés en une haute queue de cheval, aux yeux marrons dont l'œil droit était tatoué (facon Duke mais aussi en haut dans ce cas-ci) et a la peau claire .

.- Ca t'amuse Equilibra ! hurla Lyra .

.- Désolée ! s'excusa Equilibra . On y va ?

.- Il y a intérêt !

Elles s'en allèrent .

Dans la maison isolée, Juliana avait menoté Ramsès a son lit et récupéré son pendentif .

* * *

NB: désolée de ne pas en avoir mise une avant mais le temps que je me familiarise avec le matériel...merci pour vos reviews et merci a toi zumelle ! en espérant que ce chap vous plaise malgré le fait que j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration . Pour ceux qui connaisse ma facon de faire, ils doivent se douter que j'en ai pas fini avec les persos !

****


	4. le reve

**Chapitre 4 : le reve **

_Une maison au bord du Nil . Un homme portait un enfant dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison . Une femme l'accueillit et regarda l'enfant, horrifiée ._

_.- Où l'as tu trouvé ? demanda t-elle ._

_.- Au bord du fleuve pendant que je m'entrainais . répondit l'homme . Il a une plaie au visage ._

_.- Je vais m'occuper de ca . Tu penses que…_

_.- Oui, il a été abandonné ._

_La femme regarda l'enfant tristement . Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'intérieur . Elle le déposa sur un lit, lui passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et soigna sa blessure . Elle sortit un étrange onguent d'une commode et le passa sur la plaie . Celle-ci se mit a cicatriser mais la cicatrice était noire ._

_.- Tu as eu de la chance que mon mari te trouve . dit la femme . Je me demande quel est ton nom mon garcon ._

Ramsès ouvrit les yeux . Ces gens qu'il avait vu en reve lui semblaient familiers alors qu'il ne les connaissaient pas . Il se rendit compte qu'il était menoté au lit .

.- Réveillé ?

Juliana était restée a l'observer pendant qu'il était inconscient .

.- Qui es tu réellement ? demanda Ramsès .

.- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre . répondit la jeune fille .

.- Tu connais Atemu n'est ce pas .

.- Oui, je le connais .

.- Où est-il ?

.- Avec une personne de confiance . A quoi tu revais ?

.- Ca ne te regarde pas !

.- Bien, mais on dirait que ca t'a troublé !

Ramsès jeta un regard noir a Juliana . Celle-ci lui renvoya le meme regard .

.- Relache moi ! ordonna le jeune homme .

.- Si tu insiste…

Juliana mit son pendentif autour du cou de Ramsès . Celui-ci fut repris d'un mal de tete et la jeune fille en profita pour le détacher . Le pendentif émit une forte lumière et fit disparaître Ramsès .

* * *

NB: c'est pas super long mais au moins, c'est fait ! votre point de vue sur certains personnages est-il toujours le meme a présent ? J'en suis pas certaine ! Je pense faire la fic en plusieures saisons mais rien n'est sur !


	5. au lycée

Vu que tu m'a posé une question rénia, je vais y répondre . Tu m'a demandé si Ramsès était prit . La réponse apparaitra dans la fic et en passant, je te réserve une petite surprise !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Au lycée**

Le lendemain matin, Juliana se rendit au lycée avec Yugi et Théa .

.- Vous avez réviser en histoire ? demanda Théa .

.- J'y ai passé la nuit ! répondit Yugi .

.- C'est pas bien Yugi ! ajouta Juliana .

.- Je sais mais grand-père m'a obligé a ranger la boutique . répliqua Yugi .

.- Si tu t'y étais mis la semaine dernière, tu aurais pu dormir ! ajouta Théa .

.- Elle a raison . dit Juliana .

.- Ca va ! hurla Yugi . Il me suffit d'avoir de la chance !

.- En parlant de chance, pensa Juliana, Joey a t-il révisé selon vous ?

Elle eue la réponse au lycée, après l'interro .

.- J'avais pas révisé ! pleura Joey .

.- Pourquoi un bâtard comme toi aurait t-il révisé pour un contrôle ? ajouta Seto .

.- KAIBA !

Joey fonça sur Seto pour le frapper mais celui-ci lui fit un croche pieds et notre ami Joey termina sa course par une glissade qui s'acheva la tête dans le bureau du prof .

.- Je vois que tu sais faire des glissades Wheeler ! ajouta Seto .

Joey se releva avec l'aide de Tristan qui du le retenir pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Seto . Il se rassit a sa place en grognant .

.- Il m'énerve ce type ! grogna Joey .

.- Continu a le lui montrer et il continuera a s'amuser avec toi ! dit Juliana .

.- T'en es sure ?

.- Oui ! mais si tu tiens a essayer, tu devras faire de sacrés efforts !

.- Faudrait déjà que je m'en sorte a la prochaine interro !

Juliana réfléchit un moment et eue une idée . Elle regarda du coté de Seto et eue un sourire mesquin aux lèvres . Elle alla voir Yugi .

.- J'ai une idée . dit-elle .

.- laquelle ? demanda Yugi .

.- Vous pourriez venir réviser chez moi après les cours . Comme ça il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec les interros .

.- Bonne idée ! J'ai le sentiment que tu vas aussi inviter Kaïba .

.- Regarde ma méthode .

Elle alla voir Seto avec le sourire .

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! demanda t-il .

.- Je me disais que ça t'intéresserai de venir réviser chez moi après les cours avec Yugi et les autres .

.- Non merci !

.- T'a peur d'aller chez une fille ?

Seto jeta un regard froid a Juliana . Celle-ci continua a sourire .

.- Pas du tout ! ajouta t-il .

.- Alors viens pour nous le prouver ! répondit-elle .

.- J'ai du travail !

.- Menteur ! T'es trop coincé comme gars franchement .

.- Pardon !

.- T'a jamais eu un rendez-vous avec une fille .

.- Ca va ! Je viendrais !

.- Tu sais pas où j'habite il me semble .

.- …..

.- J'espère que t'aime la marche parce que j'habite pas du tout en ville !

Elle revint voir Yugi avec un air triomphant .

.- Comment t'a fais ? la questionna le jeune homme .

.- Un truc que m'a appris mon frère ! répondit-elle . Je l'ai provoquer a ma manière !

* * *

NB: Bon, c'est pas génial mais quand j'ai trop d'inspi, ca donne ca en général ! soit j'en ai pas, soit j'en ai trop ! Un sacré problème n'est ce pas ! J'espère que ca vous plaira ! 


	6. attaque ennemie

**Chapitre 6 : Attaque ennemie**

Il était 17h00 et les cours étaient terminés aujourd'hui . Juliana était directement rentrée chez elle . Les autres étaient allés se changer chez eux avant d'aller chez la jeune fille . Yugi et Seto avaient préféré ne pas attendre les autres et étaient en route vers la maison isolé .

.- Rassure-moi, demanda Seto, je ne risque rien en allant chez elle .

.- Absolument rien ! répondit Yugi .

.- Bon .

.- Comment elle t'a convaincu ?

.- Je préfère éviter ce sujet !

.- Très bien !

Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier de pierre . Ils grimpèrent et atteignirent une route privée menant jusqu'à la maison .

Dans les bois près de la maison, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus surveillait . Elle fut rejointe par Lyra et Equilibra .

.- Désolée du retard Kana mais Libra m'a saouler pendant tout le trajet !

.- L'écoute pas Kanashigena ! rétorqua Equilibra . Elle mattait un certain Seto Kaïba pendant la route !

.- Meme pas vrai !

.- Si c'est vrai !

.- Mettez la un peu en sourdine ! ordonna Kanashigena .

.- Bien Kana ! dirent les deux filles en chœur .

Kanashigena se remit a surveiller .

Seto et Yugi arrivèrent en vue de la maison . Il y avait deux personnes devant celle-ci . Seto tira d'un coup Yugi dans les buissons .

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Yugi .

.- Tais toi et regarde ! ordonna Seto .

L'une des deux personnes était Juliana . Celle-ci avait le bras gauche en sang et des marques de griffures aux jambes . L'autre personne était Cléopatre visiblement furieuse .

.- Où est mon frère ! hurla Cléopatre .

.- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien ! répondit Juliana .

Cléopatre frappa Juliana au visage . La jeune fille se retrouva avec la joue en sang et tomba a genoux . Son ennemie lui jeta un regard des plus noirs et esquissa un sourire .

.- Je crois que je peux te tuer a présent . dit Cléopatre .

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre dans les buissons . Yugi avait cassée une branche ce qui avait interrompue Cléopatre dans son opération . Seto comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de lui échapper puisqu'elle allait forcément venir voir d'où venait ce bruit . Il avait raison puisque la jeune fille s'intéressa aux buissons .

.- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard . dit Cléopatre .

Elle alla voir dans les buissons .

.- COURS YUGI !

Yugi partit en courant et Seto barra le passage a Cléopatre .

.- Futé ! remarqua la jeune fille . Tu avais compris que si vous fuyiez en meme temps, je vous tuerai en meme temps .

.- Tu vas etre obligée de me passer sur le corps si tu veux tuer Yugi . dit Seto .

.- Bien .

Elle passa ses ongles en or pur sur ses lèvres et fonca sur lui sans crier gare . Il put l'éviter de justesse mais celle-ci repassa a l'assaut et le griffa au bras droit . La blessure était peu profonde mais douloureuse . Elle attaqua de nouveau et le griffa au niveau du torse et du visage . Celui-ci gémit de douleur et tomba au sol . La jeune fille le traina par le col de sa veste et le laissa a quelques mètres de l'endroit où était Juliana .

.- Tu vois, dit Cléopatre, il va mourir par ta faute .

.- Laisse le et fais ce que tu as a faire ! hurla Juliana .

.- Tu veux mourir a sa place ? Charmante attention !

.- ON EST LA !

Yugi était revenu avec Joey, Théa et Tristan . Cléopatre n'en avait pas l'air enchantée . Juliana eut une expression d'horreur et Seto avait perdu connaissance .

* * *

NB: voici pourquoi le rating est K! Je suis assez violente dans cette fic, faut le reconnaitre ! zumelle, je crois que tu as compris ta surprise !


	7. explications

Un bon conseil, n'appeller jamais la fille la plus agée de votre forum "mamie" ! Ca peut vous couter cher !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Explications**

Yugi regarda Cléopatre droit dans les yeux .

.- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il .

.- Elle s'est mise en travers de ma route et lui t'a laissé m'échapper . répondit-elle .

.- C'est moi qui t'intéresse ?

.- Indirectement .

.- Pour qui travailles tu ?

.- Quelqu'un ! Et je vais finir mon boulot !

.- Tu crois ca ?

Cléopatre se retourna mais ne vit pas la personne qui avait parlé . Soudain, une ombre l'attaqua et elle fut transpercée au ventre par des griffes . Celles-ci sortirent de son corps et elle put reconnaître son frère Ramsès .

.- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? questionna Cléopatre .

.- J'ai encore besoin de cette fille et de toute facon, tu vas te régénérer ! répondit son frère .

Effectivement, les blessures de la jeune fille disparaissaient .

.- Tu ne veux plus faire ca si j'ai bien compris . dit-elle .

.- On nous manipule depuis le début ! ajouta t-il .

.- Quoi !

.- J'ai découvert ca quand j'ai eu un flash sur mon vrai passé . Quelqu'un nous a effacer la mémoire et cette personne se sert de Elyon comme d'une marionnette !

.- C'est pour ca que sa chambre dégageait des énergies aussi négatives .

.- Tu fais quoi ?

.- Ce que j'ai a faire .

Elle s'approcha de Seto et lui soigna ses blessures . Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement . Elle alla en faire de meme avec Juliana . Cléopatre fut soudain prise de vertiges et son frère la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe .

.- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on s'explique ! dit Ramsès . On va faire ca a l'intérieur .

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison .

Du coté de nos espionnes, Kanashigena regardait Ramsès d 'un air envouté .

.- Jamais vu un mec aussi bien ! dit-elle .

.- Pas toi ! s'écria Equilibra .

.- Tu parles de qui Kana ? demanda Lyra .

.- Du garcon qui les as sauvés de la mort !

.- Moi je préfère Seto !

.- AU SECOURS ! hurla Equilibra . J'AI DEUX FILLES AMOUREUSES AVEC MOI !

.- **FERME LA LIBRA !** hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles .

.- Bon, mais vous plaignez pas quand ils vous dirons qu'ils vous aiment pas !

Equilibra alla bouder dans son coin .

Dans la maison, tout le monde s'était installé au salon . Cléopatre s'était endormie dans les bras de son frère .

.- Vu que ma sœur récupère ce qu'elle a utilisé pour vous soigner, expliqua Ramsès, c'est moi qui vais devoir expliquer la situation . D'abord, ma jeune sœur qui est ici vous a suivi et a essayé de te tuer a deux reprises Yugi .

.- Le serpent c'était elle ? demanda Yugi .

.- Oui et elle s'est faite contrer lors de ses tentatives par votre amie .

Juliana ne disait rien et ne souriait point . Elle regardait le sol .

.- Comment elle a fait ca ? demanda Joey .

.- Elle s'est servie de ses pouvoirs . répondit Ramsès . De plus, c'est le pharaon lui-meme qui l'a envoyée si j'en crois ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de cette demoiselle hier soir .

.- C'est Atemu qui l'a envoyée ! dirent Théa et Yugi en chœur .

.- Oui . Hier soir, je suis aussi tombé dans un piège qui m'a permis de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement . Une personne se sert de Elyon, ma sœur ainée, afin de parvenir a ses fins qui sont de trouver Atemu et de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute .

.- Mais il est mort ! ajouta Yugi .

.- Faux ! Il est encore vivant d'après ce que je sais .

.- QUOI ! dirent les autres .

* * *

NB: Hé hé ! Je suis dure avec vous en vous faisant patienter ! A demain pour la suite ! (pas écrite !) 


	8. repérées

si j'ai le temps cet aprèm, je commencerai une nouvelle histoire . (Meli en vedette !)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Repérées **

Les autres avaient du mal a en croire leurs oreilles . Le pharaon, qu'ils croyaient mort depuis son duel avec Yugi, était toujours vivant . Seto s'en fichait royalement, ce qui attira l'attention de Ramsès .

.- Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas Seto ! dit-il .

.- Je ne suis pas concerné par cette histoire ! répondit-il .

.- Peut etre, mais je n'en suis guère sur .

Il se leva, allongea sa sœur sur le divan et alla fermer les rideaux .

.- Maintenant, elles ne pourront plus nous voir . dit Ramsès .

.- Elles ? demanda Yugi .

.- En bas, il y a trois filles qui nous espionnent !

.- Quoi ! s'écria Joey .

.- Et alors ? ajouta Seto .

.- Elles ne travaillent pas pour Elyon mais pour une autre personne qui a toutes les raisons de s'intéresser a toi Seto .

.- Et qui est cette personne ?

.- L'épouse du pretre Akunadin .

Seto s'en foutait complètement (il changera jamais ce type !) mais les autres non .

.- Quel est son nom ? demanda Théa .

.- Je l'ignore complètement ! avoua Ramsès .

.- Est elle dangereuse pour nous ? demanda Yugi .

.- Aucune idée !

.- Elle est comme Kaïba ? demanda Joey .

.- Dans quel contexte ?

.- Caractère et Physique !

.- Physiquement, elle doit faire 30 ans mais rien n'est sur ! Au niveau du caractère, elle est assez orgueilleuse et sadique .

.- Maintenant je sais d'où Kaïba tiens son sale caractère !

.- Ferme la un peu Wheeler ! hurla Seto .

Du coté des espionnes, Kanashigena et Lyra étaient mécontentes car elles ne voyaient plus rien .

.- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Kana ? demanda Lyra .

.- A ton avis ! répondit Kanashigena .

.- Elle va refuser !

.- Mais c'est la seule qui peut voir a travers tout et n'importe quoi !

Elles allèrent voir Equilibra qui boudait toujours .

.- Quoi ? demanda Equilibra .

.- Ils ont tirés les rideaux ! répondit Lyra .

.- Et comme tu peux voir a travers les choses…commenca Kanashigena .

.- Non ! répondit Equilibra .

.- Pourquoi ? demanda Lyra .

.- Parce que s'ils ont tirés les rideaux, c'est qu'ils savent qu'on est là ! Donc, on a plus rien a faire ici !

.- Mais…commenca Kanashigena .

.- ON NE DISCUTE PAS ! hurla Equilibra .

Kanashigena sortit un parchemin de sa veste . Elle le jeta par terre et celui-ci produisit une fumée qui la fit disparaître . Lyra sortit une petite pierre bleue de sa poche . Celle-ci s'illumina et la jeune fille disparut . Equilibra commenca a marcher et soudain, une lumière bleue se déplacant a une vitesse folle prit sa place .

**

* * *

**

NB: Pas génial mais quand le chat vous saute dessus en permanence, vous pouvez guère faire mieux !


	9. offre

Je m'apercois de mon retard ! pour me faire pardonner, ce chap et une nouvelle fic !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Offre **

Dans la maison isolée, Joey était KO car Seto l'avait frappé pour qu'il se taise (susceptible ce mec !). Cléopatre se réveillait .

.- C'est quoi ce boucan ? demanda t-elle .

.- Regarde Joey et Seto ! répondit Ramsès .

.- J'ai compris !

.- T'a récupéré ?

.- Suffisamment pour rester éveillée quelques heures .

Ramsès retourna s'asseoir a coté de sa jeune sœur qui avait l'air encore fatiguée . Il regarda Juliana .

.- Pendant que j'y pense, dit-il, ce serait bien si on pouvait rester ici le temps qu'il faut .

.- Je suis contre ! répondit Juliana .

.- Et pourquoi ca ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le sol . Ramsès fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le pendentif qui l'avait piégé hier soir .

.- Alors reprends ca ! dit-il .

Il lanca le pendentif a la jeune fille qui le rattrapa sans détourner les yeux . Yugi se leva .

.- Vous pouvez toujours venir habiter chez moi si vous voulez ! dit-il .

.- Tu es pour ? demanda Ramsès .

.- Oui et comme ca, on pourra faire connaissance .

.- Très bien ! J'accepte ton offre !

Juliana n'avait pas changée d'attitude .

Le soir, Yugi ammena Ramsès et Cléopatre chez lui . Il eut l'accord de son grand-père pour qu'ils restent . Cléopatre dormait dans la chambre d'amis et Ramsès partageait la chambre de Yugi .

.- C'est pas du grand luxe, dit Yugi, mais c'est ma chambre !

.- Ca me convient parfaitement ! répondit Ramsès .

.- On a dit que l'on ferai connaissance .

.- Tu sais, il y a pas grand chose a dire sur moi . J'ai pratiquement tout oublié de mon passé !

.- Atemu lui, ne se souvenait de rien a propos de lui quand je l'ai rencontré . Je l'ai aidé a retrouver sa mémoire perdue .

.- Si tu veux en faire de meme pour moi et ma sœur, te genes pas !

Dans la maison isolée, Juliana était devant son ordi, sur msn . Elle discutait avec un certain Millenium . Elle pleurait . Millenium lui écrivait .

_.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandait-il ._

.- J'ai pas été fichue de me défendre quand elle m'a attaquée ! répondit-elle .

_.- Cléopatre ?_

.- Oui .

_.- Ca peut arriver a n'importe qui ! Calme-toi !_

.- Facile a dire pour toi ! T'es tranquille en Egypte !

_.- N'en soit pas si sure ! Essaye de ne pas faire de gaffes s'il te plait ._

.- ….

_.- Juliana ? Tu es encore là ?_

.- Adieu Atemu .

_.- Ne fais pas ca !_

Elle coupa l'ordinateur .

**

* * *

**NB: Perso, je vais jamais sur msn alors je sais pas trop comment c'est ! j'essayerai de mieux faire la prochaine fois . 


	10. l'oiseau

voilà le chap 10 ! bonne lecture et bon anniv' rénia !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : L'oiseau **

Sur la plage, Juliana regardait l'océan en pleurant . Elle ne vit pas Elyon derrière elle . Celle-ci était blessée au bras et tomba sur le sable . Juliana se retourna a ce moment .

.- Qu'est ce que…commenca t-elle .

.- Tu te sens inutile pas vrai ?

Une femme fit son apparition a coté de Juliana . Celle-ci avait des cheveux ainsi que des yeux rouge sang .

.- Oui . avoua Juliana .

.- Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites . dit la femme .

La jeune fille regarda la femme droit dans les yeux pendant un instant et les baissa .

.- Je le souhaites . dit la jeune fille .

.- Bien . fit la femme en esquissant un sourire diabolique .

Elles se serrèrent la main . Soudain, Juliana fut entourée par une aura maléfique qui l'emporta avec elle . Une aura bonne sortit du corps de la jeune fille et s'éloigna de celle-ci . Elle prit la forme d'un oiseau bleu pale d'un mètre d'envergure a la queue en aurore boréale . Il se posa dans un arbre plus loin et attendit . La femme aux cheveux rouges se volatilisa .

Chez Yugi, Ramsès revenait de la chambre de sa sœur .

.- Alors ? demanda Yugi .

.- Elle dort profondément . lui répondit son nouvel ami .

.- Tant mieux pour elle .

Soudain, on entendit quelquechose taper contre la vitre . C'était l'oiseau sortit du corps de Juliana . Ramsès alla lui ouvrir et celui-ci se précipita a l'intérieur . Il se posa sur l'ordinateur qui était allumé et avec l'aide de ses serres et de son bec, il alla tout seul sur Msn sous le regard étonné de Yugi et le regard intrigué de Ramsès .

.- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Yugi .

.- Je dirai que c'est le Ka de quelqu'un . lui répondit Ramsès .

L'oiseau chanta et regarda Ramsès avec ses grands yeux verts .

.- On dirait qu'il veut que je vienne . dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de l'ordinateur .

Il s'asseya sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur et remarqua que l'oiseau avait écrit quelquechose a un certain Millenium . Celui-ci répondit .

.- _Que se passe t-il ?_ demanda t-il .

.- C'est ce que l'on aimerait savoir ! répondit Ramsès .

.- _Qui est là ?_

.- Ramsès et j'ai Yugi derrière moi .

.- _Alors il lui est arrivé quelquechose de grave ._

.- A qui ?

.- _A Juliana . Je discutais avec elle tout a l'heure et elle n'avait pas l'air bien . Elle se sentait complètement inutile d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ._

.- C'est toi Atemu si je ne fais pas d'erreur .

.- _Oui, c'est bien moi ._

.- On va partir a sa recherche .

.- _Attends ! J'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois que tu la reverras, elle ne sera plus celle que tu as toujours connue ._

.- Que veux tu dire par là ?

.- _Cette fille faisait partit de ton passé et elle n'a rien oublié ._

Ramsès n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Cette fille qui l'avait menoté a un lit le connaissait depuis longtemps .

* * *

NB: On se pose des questions sur Ramsès a présent ! 


	11. Osiris

vivement que j'ai fini cette fic ! j'suis meme pas prete d'en finir a mon avis ! "

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Osiris**

L'oiseau regarda Ramsès qui avait du mal a réaliser ce qu'il se passait . Yugi prit sa place sur Msn .

.- Atemu, dit Yugi, là c'est Yugi, je peux savoir où tu es ?

.- En Egypte ! répondit Atemu .

.- Et qu'est ce que tu y fait ?

.- Je m'amuse un peu avec une personne qui veut me battre a tout prix !

.- T'a pas un peu honte ?

.- Si ! Je dois vous laissez ! prévenez moi si il y a du nouveau !

Atemu se déconnecta . Yugi éteignit l'ordinateur et remarqua que Ramsès était en transe . Celui-ci recouvrait la mémoire .

_Près du Nil, une petite fille pleurait . C'était Juliana quand elle était une enfant . Il se vit lui, un petit garcon de neuf ans, aller la voir ._

_.- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda t-il_

_Juliana le regarda avec ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse ._

_.- Maman est morte ce matin et maintenant je suis toute seule . répondit-elle en pleurant ._

_.- Calme toi ! dit-il . Tout finira par s'arranger, crois-moi !_

_.- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_.- J'en suis certain !_

_La petite sécha ses larmes et sourit au garcon ._

_.- Merci ! dit-elle . Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_.- Moi, répondit-il, mes parents adoptifs m'ont appelé Osiris ._

_.- Pourquoi ils t'ont donné le nom d'un dieu ?_

_.- Cherches pas a comprendre ! Et toi ? quel est ton nom ?_

_.- Juliana ._

_.- Tu as un très joli prénom !_

_.- Merci !_

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir d'un coup . Elle rit et s'en alla ._

A présent, il savait quel était le nom qu'il portait avant . Ceux qui l'ont sauvé l'avait appelé Osiris . Il voulait se souvenir a présent, se souvenir de ses aventures, se souvenir de ses beau-parents, se souvenir de Juliana et de tout ce qu'il a vécu avec elle . Il s'aperçut qu'a chaque fois qu'il pensait a elle, son cœur battait plus vite et se serrait . Pourquoi ? Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire .

_Il se vit a douze ans . Il rentrait chez lui avec son père adoptif car ils avaient fini de s'entrainer au combat . Sa mère adoptive l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front ._

_.- Eh bien Salmira, rouspéta l'homme, tu le préfères a moi ?_

_.- Mon cher Dokko, répondit Salmira, je n'ai plus le droit de donner de l'affection a notre fils a présent ?_

_.- Bien sur que tu as le droit ! Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier quelqu'un !_

_.- Arrete d'etre jaloux et montre toi patient !_

_Elle embrassa son époux sur la bouche . Osiris, lui, alla dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit ._

* * *

NB: bon, c'est assez flash back mais c'est pas pret de s'arreter les retours dans le passé ! donnez votre avis ! meme les petits veinards qui connaissent la suite ! 


	12. réflexion

faut que je lise un peu moins de yaoi ! c'est en train de me retourner le cerveau ! (mais j'ai pas dit que je détestai !)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Réfléxion**

Le lendemain matin, Yugi s'appercut que son nouvel ami était parti . Cléopatre elle, annonça a Yugi que Elyon était a l'hopital avec une fracture ouverte au bras et qu'elle allait la voir pendant qu'il serait au lycée . Quand Yugi fut au lycée, il annonça aux autres la nouvelle pendant la pause .

.- La situation n'est guère mieux ! remarqua Théa .

.- Comment on va faire pour récupérer Juliana ? demanda Joey .

.- Maintenant, on ne peut compter que sur les sœurs de Atemu pour faire ca . répondit Tristan .

.- A moins que…commenca Seto .

.- A moins que quoi ? demanda Joey .

.- Laisse moi réfléchir Wheeler ! répondit Seto .

Il se remémorait la journée d'hier et en particulier ce dont ils avaient parlé .

.- Vous vous souvenez de la conversation d'hier ? demanda Seto .

.- Pas vraiment ! répondirent Joey et Tristan .

.- Moi je me souviens que Juliana n'avait pas beaucoup participé et qu'elle restait distante . répondit Théa .

.- Il me semble qu'on avait parlé de l'épouse de Akunadin ! répondit Yugi .

.- Oui, dit Seto, et qu'elle avait envoyé des personnes pour me surveiller .

.- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Joey .

.- Réfléchit Wheeler ! répliqua Seto . Si elles me surveille en permanence, alors…

.- Alors elles sont forcément dans les environs ! continua Yugi .

.- Il suffit de trouver l'une d'elle et de la faire parler ! dit Théa .

.- L'ennui, c'est que nous ne savons pas qui sont ces personnes ! remarqua Joey .

.- Le cabot fait enfin des remarques intelligentes ! fit Seto .

.- HEIN ! répliqua Joey .

.- Apprends le self-control Wheeler !

.- Il a raison Joey ! remarqua Tristan .

.- Si seulement on avait des précisions sur cette femme…fit Théa .

.- N'oubliez pas qu'elle a vécu en Egypte Antique ! fit Yugi .

.- Et ? demanda Tristan .

.- Avec un peu de chance, répondit Yugi, Marek peut nous donner des précisions !

.- Tu oublis une chose, remarqua Joey, il est en Egypte !

.- Faux ! répondit Yugi . Je lui ai téléphoné hier soir et il m'a dit qu'il prenait le premier avion pour le Japon !

.- Il arrivera quand ? demanda Théa .

.- En fin d'après-midi ! répondit Yugi . Il viendra directement au magasin .

.- Si j'ai bien compris, fit Seto, je dois encore venir !

.- Exact ! firent les autres .

Une minute plus tard, la cloche sonna et les cours reprirent .

* * *

NB: Ma chère Lyra, j'espère que t'es pressée de voir ton Toto ! " reviews please ! 


	13. un souvenir douloureux

Je sais ! je suis en retard ! pour me faire pardonner, je me dépeche !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Un souvenir douloureux**

Dans la maison isolée, Osiris essayait de retrouver quelques morceaux de sa mémoire . Il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille et trouva son pendentif sur le lit .

_Il devait avoir quatorze ans a l'époque . Il faisait nuit noire et il était seul avec Juliana ._

_.- Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre ! fit-il ._

_.- Prends garde a toi . dit Juliana ._

_.- Comme toujours !_

_Il lui sourit et rentra chez lui ._

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit le pendentif . Il le regarda un moment et finit par le mettre autour de son cou .

_Il se vit a seize ans . Il arrivait chez lui et eut une vision d'horreur . Ses parents étaient grièvement blessés et étaient allongés sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang ._

_.- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !_

_Il se précipita vers eux . Il constata que son père avait succombé a ses blessures et que sa mère respirait a peine ._

_.- maman…dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux ._

_.- C'est…toi mon…fils . dit faiblement Salmira_

_.- Qui vous a fait ca ?_

_.- Le…mal…incarné ._

_.- Quoi ?_

_.- Adieu Osiris…_

_Salmira ferma les yeux a jamais ._

Son cœur se déchira en revoyant cette scène . Mais cela ne suffit pas a le dissuader de continuer ses recherches .

_Il avait toujours seize ans et était sur la tombe de ses parents en compagnie de Juliana ._

_.- Je jure de retrouver celui qui vous a fait ca et de lui donner le sort qu'il mérite ! se prometa le jeune homme ._

_.- Ne prends pas de risques dans ce cas . dit Juliana ._

_Il regarda la jeune fille ._

_.- Si tu le souhaites…répondit-il ._

_.- C'est surtout que je ne supporterai pas le fait de te perdre a jamais . dit la jeune fille ._

_.- Tu tiens tant que ca a moi ?_

_.- On se connaît depuis longtemps alors c'est normal ._

_.- Maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je crois que je n'arriverai plus a vivre sans toi ._

_La jeune fille rougit un peu en entendant ca . Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant réagir de cette manière et il l'embrassa sur le front ._

.- Le passé est passionnant ?

Osiris se retourna pour voir qui avait parler mais une flèchette l'atteignit a la nuque et le fit sombrer dans un profond sommeil .

* * *

NB: Hé oui ! j'ai encore créer un nouveau perso ! ne me demander pas comment je fait pour m'en sortir avec tous mes persos ! 


	14. capture

Désolée pour le chap précédent Rénia ! je te rassure, j'ai encore besoin de Osiris ! Pleure pas !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Capture**

En fin d'après-midi, tout le monde sauf Cléopatre attendait Marek chez Yugi . Celui-ci arriva et rejoignit les autres dans la chambre a Yugi .

.- Salut tout le monde ! dit Marek .

.- Salut Marek ! dirent les autres .

.- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda t-il .

.- Tout ce que tu sais a propos de l'épouse de Akunadin . répondit Yugi .

.- Salomée !

.- C'est son nom ? demanda Théa .

.- Oui et cette femme était particulièrement dangereuse d'après ce que je sais .

.- Pourquoi ca ? demanda Joey .

.- Elle aurait réussi a terrasser a elle seule une dizaine des gardes du pharaon .

.- Comment elle a fait ca ? demanda Tristan .

.- Elle a surement utilisé la magie . dit Théa .

.- Pas du tout ! contredit Marek . Elle s'est battue a mains nues !

Les autres ouvrirent des yeux étonnés .

.- D'autres questions ? demanda Marek .

.- Elle est puissante ? demanda Yugi .

.- Oui, en particulier dans le combat !

Les autres réfléchirent a leurs questions .

Pendant ce temps, Lyra et Kanashigena surveillaient .

.- On voit rien ! dit Lyra . Et puis zut, je vais sur le toit !

.- Fait gaffe ! ajouta Kanashigena .

.- T' inquiète !

Lyra monta sur le toit et regarda les autres par la fenetre . Soudain, quelqu'un lui passe une corde autour du cou et lui mit des menottes . Cette personne ouvrit la fenetre de la chambre et jeta Lyra dedans . Cléopatre sauta dans la chambre en passant par la fenetre .

.- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! dit-elle . Une espionne .

Lyra essaya de prendre sa pierre bleue mais s'apercut qu'elle ne l'avait plus . Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit avec un air furax .

.- Tu me rends ca ! pesta Lyra en regardant Cléopatre d'un air mauvais .

.- Pour que tu t'échappes, dit-elle, non !

.- Tu vas répondre a nos questions ! fit Joey .

.- Comptez pas sur moi pour répondre a un cabot ! répliqua Lyra .

.- QUOI ! hurla Joey .

.- Je crois que je vais m'occuper de ca ! ajouta Seto . Après tout, c'est moi le concerné !

.- On va te laisser seul avec elle dans ce cas . dit Yugi .

Les autres sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent Seto seul avec Lyra .

* * *

NB: Leyana, tu sais ce qu'il se passera ensuite ! saute de joie si tu y tiens mais fait gaffe au plafond quand meme ! 


	15. face a face

MakeASecret, compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce qu'il va se passer après ! Tu attendras, comme tout le monde !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Face a face**

Lyra regardait un mur pendant que Seto prêtait un peu attention a la porte . On entendit un petit bruit . Seto ouvrit la porte et y trouva Joey qui essayait d'écouter .

.- Tu rejoins les autres au salon ! ordonna Seto .

.- Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? demanda le blond .

.- Parce que tu es plus bruyant qu'une locomotive !

Seto lui claqua la porte au nez . Il prêta toute son attention a Lyra . Celle-ci l'avait regardé virer Joey de derrière la porte avec un certain amusement .

.- Je vois que tu n'apprécie guère Wheeler ! remarqua le jeune homme .

.- Comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, commença Lyra, ce n'est qu'un sale cabot !

.- Il est aussi très facile a provoquer !

.- Ca ne m'étonne pas !

Il alla s'asseoir a coté d'elle .

.- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je me présente . fit-il .

.- Oui, dit-elle, ce n'est pas la peine .

.- Comment tu t'appelles ?

.- Lyra .

.- C'est un beau prénom .

La jeune fille se mit a rougir en entendant ca . Le jeune homme le remarqua et ne fit aucune critique .

A l'extérieur, Equilibra avait rejoint Kanashigena .

.- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Equilibra .

.- Lyra s'est faite repérée et ils l'ont capturée ! répondit la ninja .

.- Alors tout se passe comme prévu !

.- Comment ca ?

.- Salomée avait prévu qu'elle se ferait avoir . Nous n'avons pas a nous inquiéter !

Kanashigena ne dit plus un mot car elle savait qu'elle la voyait, qu'elle l'entendait . Elle espéra de tout cœur que son amie ne fasse rien qui risquerait de contrarier Salomée .

Lyra n'osait pas trop regarder Seto en face .

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda t-elle .

.- Deux de nos amis ont disparus et on aimerait savoir ce qui leur est arrivé . répondit-il .

.- Je sais que le frère du pharaon est allé a la maison isolé ce matin mais quelqu'un l'a enlevé !

.- Qui ca ?

.- Une femme aux cheveux mauve ! Et si je me fis a sa couleur de peau, elle devait etre égyptienne .

.- Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

.- Non, désolée .

.- On fera avec les précisions que tu nous as fournies !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la main, lui releva la tete pour qu'elle le regarde et l'embrassa sur la bouche .

**

* * *

**NB: J'ai cru entendre un "yatta" ! Leyana, t'a sauté de joie non ? 


	16. retour

veuillez m'en excuser mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'occuper de cette fic ! ce chap est assez pourrit mais je ferai mieux !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Retour**

Sur la plage, la femme aux cheveux rouges réapparut . L'oiseau alla a sa rencontre .

.- Ah te voilà ! dit la femme . Je me demandais où tu étais pendant que ta maitresse voyait quelques images du passé .

L'oiseau la regarda d'un œil interrogateur .

.- Vois-tu, commenca t-elle, j'ai recue une visite particulièrement genante il y a un certain temps . C'était une sorcière nommée Chandra et qui m'a volé une partie de mon pouvoir au profit du sien . Cela lui permet de sacrifier une jeune femme afin de ne pas vieillir pendant cent ans .

L'animal chanta avec un ton grave .

.- Oui, dit-elle, c'est celle qui a vécu en Egypte et qui a épousé de force ce pauvre garcon . Le pire, c'est que pour y parvenir, elle a tué les parents de celui-ci .

L'oiseau parut horrifié .

.- Ce que je veux, fit-elle, c'est que ta maitresse intervienne a ma place car vu mon rang, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Tu es d'accord pour qu'elle s'occupe de Chandra ?

L'animal hocha la tete de haut en bas .

.- Bien . répondit la femme .

Elle disparut et l'oiseau s'envola .

Dans la maison isolé, Juliana était revenue mais elle était inconsciente dans sa chambre . L'oiseau profita d'une fenetre ouverte pour retourner dans le corps de sa maitresse . Celle-ci se réveilla .

.- Où suis-je ? demanda t-elle .

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut sa chambre . Elle se leva et remarqua que quelqu'un était venu pendant son absence . Elle sortit de chez elle et vit des marques sur le sol .

.- On dirait qu'on a trainer quelquechose de ma maison . remarqua t-elle .

Elle suivit les marques qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la plage . Celles-ci s'arretaient près de l'eau .

.- Je crois avoir compris, fit-elle, une personne a été trainée jusqu'à une barque ou autre embarcation . Si l'ennemie est bien Chandra, alors elle a enlevé Osiris !

Elle regarda l'océan sans réagir .

Chez Yugi, les autres écoutaient Cléopatre .

.- D'après Elyon, dit-elle, on aurait toutes les chances de retrouver mon frère et son amie sur la plage !

.- Pourquoi ca ? demanda Yugi .

.- Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus !

.- Alors allons-y ! fit Joey .

.- Si tu le permets Cléopatre, commenca Marek, je vais aller voir ta sœur a l'hopital histoire d'éclaircir quelques points sombres .

.- Très bien !

.- En avant ! fit Tristan .

Marek se rendit a l'hopital pendant que les autres partirent en direction de la plage .

* * *

NB: Je trouve que la fic se change un peu en romance ! enfin... 


	17. amis ou amants ?

Encore toutes mes excuses pour la qualité du chap précédent ! ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Amis ou amants**

Dans une pièce sombre, une femme aux cheveux mauves se regardait dans un grand miroir . Elle mit la main dessus et l'image se modifia . On pouvait voir dans le miroir Osiris, enchainé a une pierre au fond de l'eau et inconscient .

.- A présent, fit la femme, parlons !

.- Je n'attendais que ca !

Elle posa a nouveau sa main sur le miroir et il redevint normal . Un homme sortit de la pénombre .

.- Que voulez vous donc cher associé ? demanda la femme .

.- Me débarrasser de cette personne dont je vous ai tant parlé ! répondit l'homme .

.- Seule la patience pourra vous y aider ! Il faut attendre d'avoir une ouverture sure !

L'homme s'en alla et laissa la femme seule avec le miroir .

Juliana regardait la surface de l'eau . Elle avait crut voir quelquechose mais elle n'en était pas certaine . Quelqu'un se mit a coté d'elle . C'était Kanashigena .

.- C'est lui que tu cherches n'est ce pas ? demanda Kanashigena .

.- Comme je l'ai toujours fait . répondit Juliana .

.- Pourquoi ?

.- Je le connais depuis que je suis gamine et il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui .

.- Mais tu n'a jamais pu payer ta dette .

.- Il est en danger, je le sais !

.- J'espère que tu es bonne plongeuse et nageuse !

Juliana ouvrit des yeux étonnés . Quand elle tourna la tete vers Kanashigena, celle-ci avait disparut .

.- Que voulais t-elle dire par là ? se demanda t-elle .

Elle regarda a nouveau la surface de l'eau . Soudain, elle s'apercut de la présence d'une ombre a un endroit censé etre peu profond . Elle se repassa les paroles de la ninja dans sa tete et finit par comprendre .

.- J'espère que je me trompe ! se dit-elle .

Elle enleva ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste et son chemisier, et entra lentement dans l'eau . A cette période de l'année, l'eau était assez froide mais cela ne l'empecha pas de nager jusqu'à l'ombre . Quand elle l'atteignit, elle plongea la tete sous l'eau pour etre sure de ce qu'elle pensait . Elle eut une vision d'horreur en voyant ce qui était sous l'eau . Elle respira un grand coup avant de plonger sous l'eau pour libérer son ami . Elle descendit jusqu'à lui et posa sa tete contre le torse du jeune homme . A son grand soulagement, il était en vie . Elle finit par descendre jusqu'à la pierre a laquelle était fixée la chaine . Celle-ci était particulièrement résistante et la jeune fille posa sa main sur l'un des maillons . A peine deux secondes s'étaient écoulées que de la glace s'était formée autour de celui-ci . La jeune fille le cassa facilement et put ainsi remonter son ami a la surface . Une fois la surface de l'eau atteinte, Juliana tira Osiris jusqu'à la plage . Sur la plage, elle l'allongea sur le dos .

.- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda t-elle .

Le jeune homme demeurait inconscient . La jeune fille se pencha lentement sur lui en rougissant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qui étaient devenues salées a cause de l'eau . Elle mit de nouveau sa tete sur le torse du jeune homme après ce bref baiser . Son cœur battait toujours . Elle se redressa et remit son chemisier sur son soutien-gorge mouillé . Après, elle redressa le haut du corps de son ami et mit la tete de celui-ci contre sa poitrine . Au bout d'un moment, il commenca a se réveiller et la jeune fille l'allongea de nouveau sur le sable . Il se mit a tousser et a cracher de l'eau pendant une bonne minute et ensuite, il respira profondément .

.- Que m'est il arrivé ? demanda Osiris .

.- Je dirai que l'on t'a drogué et qu'après, enchainé au fond de l'eau . lui donna Juliana en guise de réponse .

Il leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle était trempée .

.- Où était tu passée ? demanda t-il .

.- J'étais quelquepart . répondit-elle calmement .

.- Et tu faisais quoi ?

.- Tu te souviens de Chandra ?

.- Laisse moi deviner, c'est elle qui m'attendait chez toi .

.- Alors c'est là qu'elle t'a eu .

.- J'essayai de me rappeler . Pendant mon sommeil, j'ai retrouvé ce qu'il me manquait de ma mémoire .

.- On m'a montré ce qu'elle t'avait fait endurer il y a si longtemps .

.- Je n'ai jamais aimé cette sorcière !

.- Je le sais . C'est pour ca qu'elle t'avait épousé de force en Egypte .

.- Et violé pendant deux années de ma vie !

Il détourna son regard . La jeune fille s'écroula sur les genoux de son ami qui fut surpris de la voir faire ca . Il la prit dans ses bras et regarda attentivement son visage . Celui-ci était plus pale que d'habitude et les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient fatigués .

.- Tu as dormi ces temps-ci ? demanda t-il .

.- Pas vraiment . répondit-elle avec une voix devenue fatiguée .

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la serra contre lui . Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes car après, Yugi et les autres étaient arrivés et les avaient emmenés a la maison isolée .

* * *

NB: Quand je vous disais que ca se transformait en romance ! On se revoit au dernier chap ! "snif" 


	18. amants

"grosse crise de larmes" c'est le dernier chap ! "snif" savourez le !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Amants**

Le lendemain matin, Juliana se réveilla dans sa chambre . Elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle eut la surprise de voir son meilleur ami, Osiris .

.- Bonjour . dit-il .

.- Bonjour . répondit-elle .

.- Tu as bien dormi ?

.- Oui .

.- Tant mieux .

Elle finit par aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller . Après, elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son ami .

.- Tu as passé la nuit ici ? demanda t-elle .

.- Oui . répondit-il .

.- Pourquoi ?

.- Pour veiller sur toi, comme toujours .

.- Tu veilles sur moi depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés et tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi . Quelle en est la raison ?

.- Je ne tiens pas vraiment a en parler .

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en y laissant la jeune fille seule . Elle resta immobile a réfléchir pendant une heure entière . Au salon, Osiris s'était allongé sur le canapé et réfléchissait lui aussi . Au bout d'un moment, Juliana entra dans le salon la tete baissée et demeura debout au milieu de la pièce . Le jeune homme se leva et alla voir la jeune fille .

.-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il .

Elle ne répondit pas . Il mit sa main sous le menton de son amie et lui releva la tete . Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et il ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui . Il desserra son étreinte et la jeune fille lui retint le visage avec ses deux mains pour l'embrasser sur la bouche . Il fut surpris de la réaction de son amie envers lui mais finit par se laisser faire . Elle mit fin a ce baiser et Osiris remarqua que Juliana était assez rouge et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues . Il mit sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille .

.- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il .

.- Parce que je ne supporterai pas l'idée de te perdre de nouveau . répondit-elle .

.- Tu veux dire que…

.- Je t'ai longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami, et je crois bien que c'est le fait que tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi qui a modifié mes sentiments envers toi .

.- Alors il nous est arrivé la meme chose a tous les deux .

.- Tu veux dire que…

.- Je t'aime .

Elle fut surprise par cette réponse mais finit par sourire .

.- Moi aussi je t'aime . dit-elle .

Ils fermèrent les yeux et mirent leurs lèvres en contact les unes contre les autres . Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui la serrait contre lui .

Dans une pièce sombre, la femme aux cheveux mauves se regardait dans son miroir . L'homme se tenait dans la pénombre .

.- Que fait-on ? demanda t-il .

.- J'ai entendu dire que le pharaon était a cette époque . répondit-elle .

.- Vous comptez le capturer ?

.- Peut etre . Pour l'instant, je dois mettre en forme mon nouveau projet !

.-Lequel ?

.- L'un d'eux a une jeune sœur qui est encore vierge . J'ai bien l'intention de lui prendre sa jeunesse au profit de mon immortalité .

.- Et pour Seto ?

.- Tant que sa mère le protège, ca va etre très dur !

.- Et pourquoi ne pas tuer les personnes qui travaillent pour elles ?

.- Parce que l'une d'elles serait parfaite pour ma collection !

Le miroir montra des cachots où étaient enfermés des licornes, des chimères, des minotaures, des elfes, des magiciens et autres . Tous dormaient profondément . Dans l'un des cachots, il y avait un homme . Si on en jugeait par ses vetements, il avait été pharaon .

.- Chandra, commenca l'homme dans la pénombre, que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

.- Vous verrez bien !

Le miroir redevint normal et Chandra esquissa un sourire particulièrement mauvais .

_Prochainement : Dans le retour des disparus 2, le frère de Juliana arrive au Japon et demande des explications . Osiris s'inquiète car cela fait une semaine que Atemu n'a donné aucune nouvelle . Sérénity venue pour voir son frère fait la rencontre d'une connaissance a celui-ci…_

* * *

NB: OK, ca finit bizarrement ! j'suis sympa, je vous mets une bande annonce pour la prochaine fic ! A plus everybody ! 


End file.
